Bleach Story of the Ryuukan revised
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: it is too troublesome to come up with a summary of this fanfiction... you wanna find out? read it. Warning for drug use.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bleach Story of the Ryuukan**_

Kaisha was a simple fifteen year old boy who was currently skipping class to hang out with his buddy Stephan. They were smoking weed and getting high, when Kaisha heard a roar. He looked up and saw that there was a monster outside of Stephan's house. Kaisha nearly screamed when he saw a teenaged girl with long flowing snow white hair slice the monster's head and it disappeared and she looked right at him, smiled and vanished.

"Dude… did you see that?" Kaisha asked.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?" Stephan asked.

"Dude… what are we smoking?" Kaisha asked.

"Purple Cush you know the regular shit we smoke." Stephan said.

"I see… Huh… this shit is either hitting me harder than it usually is or I'm hallucinating." Kaisha said not believing what he saw.

Stephan nodded and looked at his pill bottle in reverence, wishing that he had more.

Kaisha smirked and pulled out his pill bottle which was filled to the brim.

"Dude! Where and when did you get that?" Stephan asked.

"I grow it. This is more or less its test run to see how well I did." Kaisha said.

"Cool your pipe or mine?" Stephan asked.

"Well I need a new screen in my pipe so I say we use your pipe." Kaisha said as he began deseeding and destemming his stuff.

When they hit it they were surprised that it hit better than the purple Cush.

"Dude… that's some good shit… what are you gonna call it?" Stephan asked.

"I don't know yet… Let me think about it." Kaisha said as he mulled over a name.

Just then Kaisha heard another roar off in the distance and he looked out the window in confusion.

"Man… did you hear that?" Kaisha asked.

"Oh sorry… that was my stomach… I haven't ate all day." Stephan asked.

"I see… Ugh… I'm going outside for a few minutes, you coming?" Kaisha asked.

"Nah… I'm going to stay cause I have to watch my little sister." Stephan stated.

Kaisha nodded and told him he could have what was left in the bowl before walking outside.

When he walked outside he felt a disturbing presence and when he looked behind him he saw another monster and it scared him so much that he just began to run until his legs gave out on him. Then he turned and stood his ground until he saw that very same girl from before standing in front of him. She attacked at the monster making Kaisha's eyes widen as it punched her away like a harmless fly.

"HEY! That is not how you're supposed to treat a lady!" Kaisha shouted as he dashed towards the monster and then he stopped when the teenaged girl took a hit for him and was thrown into him and her sword pierced his chest with her hands still on it and he immediately felt power like he had never felt before and he found that he was wearing the same outfit that she was and he was wielding a wooden sword.

"What the?" Kaisha asked.

"Oh no… when my Zanpakuto pierced your chest you absorbed some of my Spirit Energy and you became a Soul Reaper and that is your Zanpakuto. Now take your Zanpakuto and cut the mask on the Hollow's head in half!" the teenaged girl told him.

"Ummm… my… Zanpakuto is made of wood." Kaisha said.

"It doesn't matter. The sheer power, quality, and quantity of your Spirit Energy surrounding your Zanpakuto makes it shaper than any sword I have ever seen." The teenaged girl informed him.

"Very well then…" Kaisha said as he dashed forward, instinctively channeling Spirit Energy into his legs and vanished before appearing behind the Hollow and the Hollow's mask split in half and Kaisha sighed and said," Man I almost missed it there."

"Impressive, to use Flash Step instinctively like that… I've never seen that before." The teenaged girl said.

"What is your name?" Kaisha asked.

"My name is Yukiko… Yukiko Onisegawa." The teenaged girl said.

Kaisha nodded and opened his mouth before she said," And you are Kaisha Hiniku. I've been keeping an eye on you because of your high amount of Spirit Energy. You may not realize it, but you also unconsciously absorb reishi much like the Quincies do. You also may not have noticed but you automatically channel your Spirit Energy."

Kaisha looked confused for a moment before shrugging his shoulder and asked if she had a physical body to go to and she nodded and said that she had a Gigai. Kaisha looked confused at the term, but shrugged it off and decided to enter his body which was lying, lifeless, on the ground.

"Ugh… hmmm? Where is this 'Gigai' as you call it?" Kaisha asked.

"It's about 4 meters due west of here?" Yukiko said.

Kaisha nodded and they left towards her gigai.

"So do you smoke?" Kaisha asked.

"Hmm? No, but I do wanna try." Yukiko stated honestly.

Kaisha nodded and when she entered her Gigai and they began to walk back to Stephan's. They talked about a lot of things along the way and Kaisha found out that she lived next door to Stephan and she had been looking after everyone in the city. They arrived back at Stephan's and Kaisha knocked and was surprised when Envy opened the door and said," So your back… who is she?"

"This is Stephan's next door neighbor, Yukiko. She wishes to try something." Kaisha said as he brushed past Envy.

Kaisha never really liked Envy, but he put up with Envy, because he was a friend of Stephan.

"Yo Stephan! Break out the pipe!" Kaisha shouted to him as he was with his mother, Trisha.

"Which one? Who is she?" Stephan asked.

"This is Yukiko… She's your Next door neighbor… break out your baby." Kaisha said.

Stephan nodded and reached into his pocket and tossed it to Kaisha who proceeded to pack a bowl and looked towards envy and said," Watch the door… I'll let you smoke a bowl to yourself later."

Envy nodded and said," I'll hold you to that."

Kaisha, Yukiko, and Stephan all went inside the bathroom and then Kaisha passed Yukiko the pipe and showed her the carb and told her to press on it, release after about 3 seconds and inhale gently the hole time until she got a good hit off it. Yukiko tried and passed it to Stephan and began coughing as she inhaled it and was feeling light headed. Stephan hit it and passed it to Kaisha, who set it down and began to pat Yukiko on the back making her feel a little bit better.

"Feeling up for more?" Kaisha asked as he hit the pipe.

Yukiko nodded and Kaisha passed her the pipe.

As she was hitting it Stephan looked at Kaisha and signed to him that she was pretty hot, and Kaisha nodded and said that he was hoping to get somewhere with her and the quickest way to do that was to get her high. Stephan nodded and grabbed the pipe.

"So have you thought of a name for this stuff yet?" Stephan asked.

Kaisha shook his head and said that he would tell him when he figured it out.

When they finished Kaisha cued up an episode of Hellsing Ultimate on Stephan's computer and told him and his mother to watch it and tell him what they thought of it. He then looked at Yukiko and smirked as he saw her eyes were glowing red like embers in a flame.

"How you feeling?" Kaisha asked.

"Great. I'm up for more if it is alright with you." Yukiko stated.

Kaisha grinned and motioned Stephan to pass him his skull pipe and Stephan tossed it to him and Kaisha packed a bowl in there and motioned Envy over.

"I keep my promises. You did not get this stuff from me though." Kaisha said.

"Speaking of which, where did you get it?" Envy asked.

"I'm growing and selling… I haven't a name for it, but Stephan says that it is better than Purple Cush and I personally agree with him on it." Kaisha said.

Kaisha then packed another bowl into the other pipe and grabbed Yukiko's hand and dragged her into the bathroom and he then had her take green hit.

Kaisha then made her take even more hits and turned around and when she took 4 hits grabbed it and took 5 hits himself and Yukiko looked a little woozy and Kaisha smirked and he was feeling lightheaded himself and he grabbed her by the head and smashed his lips against her lips. He then pulled back only for her to try and follow his lips. He smiled at that and said," Looking for more?"

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." Yukiko stated honestly.

Kaisha laughed at that only for Stephan to come inside and say," Hey, cops."

Kaisha's eyes widened at that and he grabbed the pill bottle and hid it behind the toilet and exited the bathroom with Yukiko and they sat and watched some Hellsing Ultimate. When the cops came in and asked them what they were doing in the bathroom together Kaisha said that she had morning sickness and he being the father of their unborn child was taking some symbol of responsibility by keeping her hair out of her face as she puked out her lunch.

"How old are you 2?" an officer asked.

"15." Kaisha said smirking as he knew that the legal consenting age for Japan was 14.

"I'm 16." Yukiko said sounding a little sick.

Kaisha looked over to her and nodded and said," Come on… let's get you back into the bathroom."

Yukiko nodded and no sooner had they gotten there did she open the lid and puke. Kaisha smiled and grabbed her hair and patted her back. He then glared at the cops and they took the hint and left. Kaisha then looked to Envy who had just exited the bathroom and said," Fix Yukiko a sandwich please."

Envy took one look at her and nodded. He went into the kitchen and made her a sandwich and Kaisha handed it to her and she immediately began to eat it.

"Munchies. The phenomenon in which the body's metabolism increases 10 fold and it starts to eat at the blood sugar in the body. In this case it is prudent to have something to eat that is good for getting more blood sugar into the body." Kaisha informed her.

Yukiko nodded in understanding and said," That makes a lot of sense. I'd actually like some more like that sandwich though."

"Sorry… We ain't got that much food. Hey Kaisha, got any more of that?" Stephan asked.

Kaisha smirked as he dragged Yukiko into the bedroom and laid her down and covered her up.

"You just rest for now, alright? If you need anything, I'm just inside that bathroom alright?" Kaisha said as he, Envy, and Stephan went into the bathroom.

Yukiko nodded with a smile as she closed her eyes and slept.

_**The Next Day**_

Kaisha was asleep with Yukiko snuggling up to him, until they heard a roar off in the distance. It seemed like it was getting closer until it died out as if someone had killed it. Kaisha and Yukiko looked at one another in confusion as they felt its Spirit Energy disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bleach Story of the Ryuukan**_

Kaisha was walking to Stephan's place as he ended up over at his place getting more weed. He still hadn't come up with a name for his weed yet, but when he did he would sell it. Perhaps he shouldn't sell it and just smoke it with his friends, but if he did that then he wouldn't have any money. He decided to research names of different weed on the internet and found a few that hadn't been taken yet, but they were so basic that he didn't want to use them. When he walked past Yukiko's house he turned and knocked on her door and when she answered, she grinned and turned around and shouted that she was leaving and together they went over to Stephan's. There they began to hang out until Yukiko's cell phone beeped and she grabbed Kaisha and they ran off.

"What is it?" Kaisha asked.

"It's a Hollow and because of me having no Spirit Energy at the current moment, you have to destroy it for me." Yukiko stated.

Kaisha nodded in understanding and together they dashed towards the Hollow and there they slew it in a few short moments and then they headed back to Stephan's.

"Interesting… Yukiko has lost her Soul Reaper Powers and it seems that she gave them to that human there." A voice said from on top of a light post.

Kaisha stopped and looked on top of the light post only to see no one there and shrugged his shoulders and left with Yukiko back to Stephan's house. When they arrived they smiled and played a few video games while Kaisha and Stephan studied for a little bit and then when night came around they packed a bowl and smoked some weed. Kaisha then felt another Spiritual Pressure outside the house, but when he looked, there was no one or nothing there and the presence was gone. Soon it was night time and Kaisha, having felt the presence once more, decided to look, only to see a silhouette standing on the roof across the street. However, when he blinked, the silhouette was gone. Kaisha shrugged his shoulders, snuggled with Yukiko and slept.

_**1 week later**_

Kaisha was walking with Yukiko when they were stopped by a red headed soul reaper wearing a white haori.

"C-Captain A-Abarai… how are you?" Yukiko asked.

Kaisha immediately went on the defensive due to the tone in Yukiko's voice.

"Look here bub, you don't wanna try this. I've been down this road before and let me just say this. You're on the wrong end pal." Abarai said.

"Yukiko… make me a Soul Reaper now." Kaisha muttered to her.

Yukiko got a sad look and nodded and hit him with her glove and his Soul Reaper form emerged from his body.

"Now then… I believe we stand on more equal ground than before… What do you say you turn around, march your happy stupid ass back to the Seireitei, and leave us alone." Kaisha suggested to him.

The red head now known as Renji Abarai scoffed and drew his sword and asked," So… what is the name of your Zanpakuto?"

"Name?" Kaisha asked.

Renji's eyes widened at that and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head as he shouted," YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF YOUR ZANPAKUTO!? WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS ARE YOU?"

Kaisha glared at him and then instinctively used Flash Step to appear in front of him and swung his Zanpakuto at him.

"On top of that your Zanpakuto is a Bokken? What kind of dumbass Soul Reaper are you?" Renji shouted as he blocked with his Zanpakuto.

Kaisha's glare intensified drastically as he channeled more Spirit Energy into his sword and shouted," THE KIND THAT WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Soon Renji was forced to chant," Roar, Zabimaru."

Kaisha's glare turned into astonishment as he watched as Renji's Zanpakuto changed shape and he sent it out at long range at him and when he blocked, he felt as if Renji's strength was over 5 times what it was beforehand.

"What the hell?" Kaisha shouted as he was thrown back.

"I must admit that you're very strong… forcing a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads to use Shikai whilst you're only using your Sealed State is no easy feat. However… This is where things get shitty for you. Now then… Higanzenko!" Renji shouted and slammed his Zanpakuto on the ground breaking it and sending the remains at Kaisha.

Kaisha immediately dodged using Flash Step until he heard a voice telling him to call upon her. When he asked who she was she told him her name and that she was his Zanpakuto and that she could only speak to him when he was sober, but when he got high his Spirit Energy skyrocketed and by the time he sobered up it would stabilize at the maximum it had become whilst he was high. Kaisha nodded and chanted," Unleash your fury…. Ookami no Ken."

Renji's eyes widened as Kaisha's Spirit Energy Skyrocketed and his Zanpakuto changed.

"Now then… Let's get things-" Kaisha said only to fall as Renji, in desperation, had Flash Stepped behind Kaisha and severed his Soul Chain and Soul Booster.

"KAISHA!" Yukiko screamed at the top of her lungs as Kaisha hit the ground and she tried to run to him only for Renji to grab her sling her over his shoulder and open up a Senkaimon and enter it.

The last thing Kaisha heard before he passed out was the sound of geta-boshis hitting the ground.

_**A week later**_

Kaisha was awoken by the sound of Geta-boshis hitting the ground in front of him and he snapped awake and shouted," Could you get a different pair of shoes on?"

"Hmmm? Ah if it isn't our resident Ham." The man said.

"Ham?! HAM!?" Kaisha shouted as he lunged at the man only for him to pin him down and point his cane at his head and Kaisha could swear that energy poured out of the cane and took up the shape of a sword.

"Now… Are you gonna be difficult or are you going to be complacent and allow me to restore your Soul Reaper Powers?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Kaisha asked.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. This is Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu." The man said.

Kaisha nodded to each of them in recognition and turned to Urahara and said," If you can really do as you said then let's do this."

"Alright… Oh and I found this in your pocket. I don't do it myself, but I do not judge." Urahara said as he passed Kaisha his pill bottle full of weed.

"Thanks… I've got to go to my house for a moment… I'll be back in a little bit." Kaisha said as he left.

_**A few hours later**_

Kaisha returned with his one hitter and entered and when they entered the underground Training Ground, Kaisha packed a bowl and smoked it downwind from everyone to be polite and then when he was good and high he nodded to Kisuke and Kisuke lunged at him and poked him with the end of his cane which forced his Soul Form out of his body. He looked down and saw his Chain of Fate attached to his body.

"Now then all you have to do is to fight Ururu here." Kisuke said.

Kaisha's eyes widened as he said that and began to protest until Ururu turned and turned a boulder into pebbles. At that Kaisha's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear.

"Oh fuck… Either I'm hallucinating or your trying to kill me." Kaisha said as he began to run at her.

When Ururu tried to punch him, he quickly ducked under it and jabbed at her only for her to dodge and swing for a haymaker and he jumped over it only for Kisuke to interfere.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Urahara asked.

"Ummm… before my Soul Chain and Soul Booster were severed my Zanpakuto explained to me that my Spirit Energy Sky Rockets when I'm high and stabilizes when I sober up at the maximum point it was at when I was High. When I am sober, her power sky rockets to match my own and we can communicate." Kaisha said.

"Hmmm? You can already speak with your Zanpakuto?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah… can't everyone?" Kaisha asked.

"Well yes, but not everyone is able to do so because they are too weak or too scared to be able to communicate with it." Kisuke explained.

Kaisha nodded his head until Tessai severed his Chain of Fate and then he began to fall and Kisuke explained that he had 72 hours to turn into a Soul Reaper or he would become a Hollow and then they would have to kill him. Kaisha's eyes widened at that and he immediately heard his Zanpakuto's voice telling him to calm down and meditate.

Kaisha did so until he was standing in front of her.

"**Hello Kaisha.**" Ookami no Ken said to him.

"_Ookami no Ken… How are you?"_ Kasha asked.

"**I am fine thank you… now then enough pleasantries because Inside one of these tornadoes is me… hurry though, because your Inner World is beginning to collapse." **Ookami no Ken said to him as 15 Tornadoes appeared and the trees, buildings, lakes, fires; everything began to get torn apart by the Tornadoes.

"_Ah shit… hmmm…. What was it that Yukiko said? Soul Reapers… had… Red Spirit Ribbons! That's It!" _Kaisha said as he concentrated until the Spirit Ribbons Appeared and he saw a red one coming from inside of the last one he grabbed the ribbon and he was instantly pulled to it and was being spun around like a pizza pie. He began to shimmy the Spirit Ribbon until he was in front of a box then he opened it and saw the hilt of Ookami no Ken in Sealed State he smirked and grabbed it when a second box appeared next to it with a black ribbon.

"**This is your Inner Hollow's Zanpakuto… He gives you permission to use his power and his Zanpakuto. Good luck."**__Ookami no Ken said.

Kaisha nodded and grabbed it as well and began to pull.

_**Outside**_

"Amazing… he's been in there for 80 hours and he still hasn't began to turn into a Hollow although his Chain of Fate's Encroachment is over and done with and he didn't even scream at it." Jinta said as Kaisha's eyes snapped open and he used Spirit Energy to propel himself up and out of the hole.

"Yo! I'm back… now then… Urahara…. Thanks." Kaisha said as he wielded a sword on his back and on his hip.

"Very good Kaisha and I see that you have 2 Zanpakuto! Interesting because that is very rare." Kisuke said as he examined the Spirit Energy of Kaisha's Zanpakuto.

"Yep oh and by the way Kisuke… Unleash Your Fury… Ookami no Ken." Kaisha chanted.

Kisuke's eyes widened as Kaisha's Bokken transformed into a beautiful katana with a blood red blade, a gold cross guard in the shape of a wolf's head with the blade coming out of the wolf's mouth, and a blue handle with a vermillion diamond on the bottom.

"Impressive… Step 3 has begun… just knock off my hat." Kisuke said.

"Kisuke… no offense… but I sincerely hope that you dodge this, because I can't quite control it yet." Kaisha said as his Spirit Energy sky rocketed and channeled into his Zanpakuto.

Kisuke's eyes widened and then he shouted," Awaken Benihime… Scream Chikasumi no Tate Benihime." As Kaisha was swinging his sword.

After a giant explosion Kisuke looked over to his hat which was shredded into pieces and then he looked at the Blood Mist Shield He had created in time and saw that it was in tatters and said," I might have died if I didn't put that up in time. And if it is anything like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, then it was only at a thousandth of its full power… Kaisha… you are one scary and truly frightening foe."

During this Time Stephan, Zeke, Rynn, and Viktor were being trained by a talking cat.

_**10 days later**_

Kaisha was heading towards Urahara's Shop with 4 pill bottles filled with weed, and his one hitter. He also carried a bag with a change of clothes. For appearance sake. Soon Kaisha entered the underground Training Room to see Stephan, Rynn, Viktor, and Zeke there along with a black cat.

"Alright… What are you guys doing here?" Kaisha asked.

"We're here to help you rescue Yukiko… Show him." Stephan said.

Zeke formed a bow made of his own Spirit Energy making Kaisha correctly deduce that he was a Quincy until he separated from his body and was in the attire of a Soul Reaper.

"I am a hybrid between a Quincy and a Soul Reaper." He said.

Rynn simply shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a phone and charged it with Spirit Energy and it turned into an axe.

"I am a Full bringer." Rynn said.

"And Stephan?" Kaisha looked to him.

"Heh… I am a… what did you call it Yuroichi?" Stephan asked looking at the cat.

"A Bount Stephan they go by another word… vampires." Yuroichi said which was the black cat.

"Okay did that cat just talk?" Kaisha asked.

"No why?" Stephan asked trying to fuck with him only for Kaisha to say," Okay then I'm having one hell of a Hallucination… well I did just smoke 4 bowls before coming over here of my stuff after picking and preparing 4 pill bottles worth of it. I'm officially out for another 14-16 days according to how long it took the last batch."

Stephan looked at him and asked," How big of a bowl?"

Kaisha smirked at him and said," So big it makes your bong bowl look like a bitch."

Stephan looked impressed and worried and asked," Are you alright and why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm perfectly alright dude… I've been smoking this stuff at my house, outside of it anyway… haven't I Zeke?" Kaisha asked.

"Yes and I can answer the second question… I've noticed that every time that you smoke your Spirit Energy sky rockets and If I may, right now your Spirit Energy is beyond a Captain class Soul Reaper… at least higher than the one that took Yukiko." Zeke said.

Stephan looked at Kaisha and said," So basically you turn what we said and made it fact in our D and D games."

"Basically…. Now then Urahara… care to explain how we're going to get to the Soul Society." Kaisha said.

"AH yes… you all must go through this matter converter to turn your matter into reishi so that you can safely enter the Senkaimon and the Soul Society. Now then I can only keep this door open for 4 minutes as it is highly unstable, but I believe in you." Urahara said to them making them all sweat drop.

"Alright… Urahara if you will?" Kaisha asked.

Kisuke nodded and poked him with his cane causing his body to drop and his Soul Reaper form to form.

"Now then-" Kaisha began.

"Hey Kaisha, how did you do that?" Rynn asked.

"Hmmm? I'm a Soul Reaper… I have power over the afterlife." Kaisha simplified.

They then ran into the Senkaimon.

_**A long run later**_

Kaisha landed perfectly by charging Spirit Energy along with Zeke whilst Stephan and Rynn landed on their backs. Soon Kaisha began to run towards the Seireitei only for the gate to fall down and for him to be stopped by a giant.

"Halt! Those who try to pass through the Hakudo Gate must first either present a passport or defeat me in combat. In all the years I have guarded the Hakudo Gate only one has done so and that was 50 years ago and now he is married to a Lieutenant and is a Captain." The giant said.

"Then I'll fight you and I _will_ win." Kaisha said adamantly as he drew the bokken on his back.

"Hmmm? You cannot be serious… trying to take me on with such a puny weapon? Very well then." The giant said as he lunged forward with his axe.

Kaisha immediately blocked whilst yawning and said," Seriously, you are really weak." Before using his strength to shove the giant backwards and sent him flying into the Hakudo Gate.

"Whoa! Kaisha just sent him flying!" Zeke shouted.

The giant looked at him in fear before the gate began to open.

"Hey Jidanbo! Let em through." An orange haired man shouted.

"O-Of course C-Captain Kurosaki." The giant no known as Jidanbo said.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kaisha asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm here to help you." Ichigo said then he noticed the cat and said," AH Yuroichi! Why are you in that form?"

"Hello Ichigo long time no see." Yuroichi said.

"So wait… that is a Talking cat?" Kaisha asked.

"No… it's a naked woman known as Yuroichi Shihoin parading around as a cat." Ichigo clarified much to Yuroichi's displeasure.

"Oh come now Ichigo did I tease you that much to go and reveal my secret?" Yuroichi asked.

"Yes." Ichigo replied simply.

Yuroichi sweat dropped at that.

"Excuse me Ichigo… Jidanbo called you Captain so what captain are you?" Kaisha asked.

"I am the Captain of the 9th division. Actually I've been offered the position of Head Captain a few dozen times. I declined though." Ichigo said.

It was then arrived at the Squad 9 barracks and entered the Captain' quarters. There they met a raven haired midget.

"Ah… Hello Rukia." Ichigo said.

"I figured that you would go get them… After all… it is just like with us isn't it?" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded and Kaisha noticed the similar rings on their fingers.

"You are the Captain and Lieutenant that Jidanbo was talking about aren't you?" Kaisha asked.

Ichigo nodded and told them their story. Kaisha nodded at it and said," Well if we are going to save Yukiko, then I'm going to need training."

Ichigo nodded and said," I'll look over your more advanced training along with Rukia. Yuroichi you give the other 3 the advanced training." Ichigo said.

Kaisha nodded and followed the Captain and Lieutenant to the secret training ground under the Sukyioku.

"Here we will be raising Your Spirit Energy to that of a Captain level Soul Reaper and then teaching you to achieve Bankai in 3 days. Problem with this plan though… Yukiko is scheduled to be executed in a month… so until then… you need to train and get stronger." Ichigo stated.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Kaisha asked.

"Please do if it will help with your training." Ichigo said.

"Well my Zanpakuto says that my Spirit Energy sky rockets before stabilizing at the maximum point it was at when I smoke weed. The stabilizing happens when I begin to Sober Up." Kaisha said.

"Interesting… you will only smoke it when in the healing process every night." Ichigo said.

"How about before training, during breaks, and during the healing process." Kaisha suggested.

"3 times a day?" Ichigo asked.

"What would you say my Spirit Energy is at right now?" Kaisha asked.

"I'd say your well above that of a Lieutenant level Soul Reaper but not quite Captain level yet, why?" Rukia said.

"That was from me both smoking weed and training with Urahara." Kaisha said.

"What did you train with Urahara in?" Ichigo asked.

"Hand to hand, swordsmanship, kido, just about everything." Kaisha said.

Ichigo nodded and said," I will allow it."

Kaisha smiled as Yuroichi, Stephan, Zeke, and Rynn all piled in and went to a different part of the Training Grounds.

"alright then… let's begin." Ichigo said and Kaisha nodded before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pill bottle and his pipe and packed a bowl and smoked it.

Rukia's eyes widened as Kaisha's Spirit Energy soared straight past Captain level.

When Kaisha was done he asked what his Spirit Energy level was and Rukia said in awe and fear," Former Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe level Whilst using Bankai."

"What no way! He had enough Spirit Energy to scar Former Head Captain Yamamoto's head! And that was with _lightning_!" Ichigo shouted.

"Indeed. His Spirit Energy has risen to that level so quickly. Former Lieutenant Sasakibe had the equivalent Spirit Energy of 2 Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Rukia said.

Kaisha's eyes widened and noticed that he felt more powerful than ever.

"Eh… oh well… Let's see what you've got before we start your Bankai training." Ichigo said as he held his Zanpakuto out in front of him.

"Bankai…. Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he held his long katana.

"Well…. Someone got serious quickly… Too bad I can't right now… I'll take you on with my Sealed State Zanpakuto for now… That is… until I sober up of course." Kaisha said firmly.

Ichigo nodded before vanishing in a burst of Speed. Kaisha's eyes widened at that before he turned around and blocked the hit, barely. Ichigo backed off before vanishing in a burst of speed once again.

"Come on Kaisha… You have to work harder than that if you wanna defeat a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. You mentioned that you couldn't get serious until you sober up… why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because… When I smoke weed my Sprit Energy Sky Rockets, however it is when I sober up that it stabilizes and my Zanpakuto can communicate with me once more." Kaisha said.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't arrogance that Kaisha was spewing off as he had said that he would take him on in his Sealed State, but more along the lines that he couldn't take him on in any other form.

"I see… tell you what… I'll slow down a little until you can release your Zanpakuto into Shikai and then we'll see." Ichigo said.

Kaisha nodded and began to fight Ichigo one on one until he began to hear laughing in his head.

"**Come on partner… or did you forget about me? Come on! Use my power!**" the voice said to him.

"Umm… Ichigo… do you have another voice in your head?" Kaisha asked.

"Hmmm? Yeah… I don't like to listen to it though and I've long learned that I am different from others with similar problems cause mine was in reality my Zanpakuto all along. I have an Inner Hollow. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd suggest you call upon your mask then." Kaisha said as he put a hand to his head and gathered Hollow Reishi there.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he immediately began to do the same thing. When they both drew their hands across their face, they had Hollow masks on. It was also then that Kaisha began to hear Ookami no Ken's voice along with his Inner Hollow's.

"**Heh… Unleash your Fury…. Ookami no Ken! Bring my Enemies nothing but death… Shi no Kami!**" Kaisha said as he now wielded his two Zanpakuto both in their Shikai forms before he vanished in his own burst of Speed.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he searched for Kaisha only to find Kaisha behind him about to strike him, he immediately blocked, but was thrown backwards.

"**Heh! You tried to block Shi no Kami! The sword allows me to overpower my opponent's block and throw them back! That's just **_**one**_** of the **_**many **_**abilities it has in Shikai.**" Kaisha said as he vanished once again in a burst of speed.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked for Kaisha one more before he heard a shout from his right," **Kamikaze!**"

Ichigo immediately turned to it and shouted,"** Getsuga Tensho!**"

Their attacks battled for dominance for only a moment before Kaisha's Kamikaze broke through and Ichigo had to dodge a potential threat to his health.

Kaisha then appeared beside him making Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as he realized that dodging this way was exactly what he wanted.

"**Shimetsuke shib****ō****.**" Kaisha said as he touched the ground with Shi no Kami and suddenly Ichigo was stuck on the ground surrounded by what appeared to be ropes made of skulls all with kanji on them.

"**Shimetsuke Shib ****ō ****is a technique the allows the user to pin their opponent down with near unbreakable skulls. It siphons off their Spirit Energy and sends directly to me and I must say that you have **_**delicious**_** Spirit Energy.**" Kaisha said.

Ichigo shuddered in fright at that and asked," Could you not talk about my Spirit Energy like that? And how much Spirit Energy per second are we talking about here?"

"**A lot…**" Kaisha said releasing the technique," **if I had to guess… You have about 10 Captains worth of Spirit Energy. So I'd have to say, since your spirit Energy dropped by a tenth, A Captains level's worth and that was with me holding back.**"

Ichigo's eyes widened at that before he studied the reiatsu of Kaisha's Shi no Kami.

"Why does Shi no Kami have a _Hollow's_ Spirit Energy?" Ichigo asked.

"**Well because when I took on Urahara's test, my Inner Hollow appeared and said that he didn't feel like fighting me over control of my body and just simply gave me his Zanpakuto, which oddly enough is a different Zanpakuto than my own, and then he said if I ever required his assistance, never be too scared to ask for it.**" Kaisha said fidgeting a little.

"Well… you won't have to worry actually. You could just say that your second Zanpakuto is an extension of your Hollow powers since the 13 Court Guard Squads have allowed the Vizards back in after the war." Rukia stated.

Kaisha nodded and Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Kaisha, your mask isn't breaking or anything… We've been sparring for a good few hours… Rukia… what day is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's night time… of the second day." Rukia said.

"See? You've broken Mashiro's record of 24 hours on the first try! You're at 36 hours! That is incredible… I want you to keep that mask on until it breaks alright?" Ichigo asked.

Kaisha nodded and sat down and began to meditate to speak with his Zanpakuto and his Inner Hollow.

_**12 hours later**_

Kaisha was startled out of his mindscape as he felt his mask break.

"Ichigo… it broke." Kaisha said.

"Hmmm? You lasted for 48 hours! That's _twice_ what Mashiro did on her first try!" Ichigo said as he shook Kaisha's hand and then had him recover in the Hot Springs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bleach Story of the Ryuukan**_

Kaisha was in front of Ichigo as he set up a doll.

"This is how we will have you achieve Bankai… however since this trick was only supposed to work with a single Zanpakuto, you must choose a Zanpakuto to achieve Bankai with." Ichigo informed him.

Kaisha nodded before grabbing Ookami no Ken because they had discussed this very possibility before. HE then stabbed the doll with Ookami no Ken only for it to transform into Ookami no Ken.

"**Hello Kaisha… are you ready to achieve Bankai?**" Ookami no Ken asked.

Kaisha nodded before drawing his sword.

"**Very well… before you ask… you will not be needing me in this fight… your Bankai is among these billions of blades and be warned… every time you touch the wrong one, you will get a nasty shock that will keep getting higher and higher in voltage, also you will be cut by millions of blades of wind for touching the wrong one. Find the right one and you pass. Naturally since this is my test, I am immune to the effects.**" Ookami no Ken stated.

Kaisha nodded once more.

"**Also for every wrong Zanpakuto you find, you must break in combat. Be careful because Once we start, we're not stopping.**" Ookami no Ken said as she readied herself.

Kaisha nodded his head again before readying himself to begin.

"**Begin!**" Ookami no Ken shouted before dashing at Kaisha with the intent to kill.

_**Time skip: 3 days later**_

Kaisha had just defeated Ookami no Ken and achieved Bankai, but Ichigo told him that he had to stay there to practice it first before he ran off doing anything. Kaisha nodded his head because he understood where Ichigo was coming from. He then grabbed Ookami no Ken and stood with it parallel to the ground and out to the side with him facing that way.

"Bankai…" Kaisha said as he became surrounded in multiple tornadoes that eventually fused into 1 super tornado before it dissipated and he was wearing a red ankle length coat with a hood and his sword grew longer to the point that it was a long katana and it still had the wolf's mouth, and same hilt, but out of the bottom was a silver dragon's head with a chain coming out of its snout and meeting up with a hook.

"Doragon no Ookami no Ken." Kaisha said as he looked at Ichigo and said," Ichigo… please… come at me."

Ichigo smirked before nodding and vanished in a Flash Step and arrived behind Kaisha before he stated," Bankai… Tensa Zangetsu. Getsuga Tensho!"

Kaisha immediately turned around and shouted," Kamikaze!"

This go round there was no contest as Kaisha's Kamikaze attack _shredded_ through Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho like it wasn't even there.

Ichigo immediately dodged the attack and then brought out his Hollow Mask and put it on before launching another Getsuga Tensho.

Kaisha dodged it and sent a Kamikaze of his own only for Ichigo to counter with a full powered Getsuga Tensho.

Their attacks collided for but a moment before Ichigo's started to push Kaisha's back until the tables turned and Kaisha's _ripped_ through Ichigo's full powered Getsuga Tensho.

They then nodded at one another before they began to fight one on one, with no Getsuga Tenshos or Kamikazes.

_**1 week later**_

Yukiko was on top of the Sokyoku awaiting to be executed until they activated the Sokyoku only for them to hear a shout of," KAMIKAZE!" before a giant tornado of wind blades hit the Sokyoku and destroyed it making everyone's eyes widen at the sheer power behind an attack. They then saw Kaisha appear in a Flash Step above Yukiko before he grabbed her and brought her down.

"What? I destroyed your Soul Chain and Soul Booster! You shouldn't have any powers!" Renji shouted.

"AH… Renji Abarai… I'll be sure to tell Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya that you're repeating the past… oh wait… they already know." Kaisha said as he vanished in a flash step and appeared behind them.

"Lieutenants fight them!" Renji shouted.

All but his own looked to their captains for permission and they nodded.

Kaisha waited until they released their Shikai, before sheathing his Zanpakuto and then destroyed all of their Zanpakuto, knocked them unconscious, and drew his Zanpakuto again to block a swing from Renji's Zabimaru which he wordlessly activated Shikai.

"I see… You came back for more punishment… fool." Renji said as he began to attack relentlessly with Zabimaru only for Kaisha to block effortlessly.

"Strange, but doing high speed battles really makes this battle appear slow to me… Release you Bankai Renji Abarai… it won't be much fun otherwise." Kaisha said as he smirked.

"Don't be foolish… You are a hundred years too young to even think about even glimpsing my Bankai. So… Here's what is going to happen." Renji said before Flash Stepping to Kaisha only for Kaisha to block his attack.

"You're going to die here and then I'm going to Yukiko and then I'm killing her myself." Renji said.

"Oh really?" Kaisha said as his Spirit Energy began to sky rocket and he shoved Renji off of him and took the same pose he did when he went Bankai against Ichigo.

"Unleash your Fury… Ookami no Ken." Kaisha said as he smirked before he was surrounded by a torrent of Spirit Energy in the form of a massive tornado.

"What the? You even still have that ridiculous Shikai? What is its power? Nothing ness? All it is, is a decorative sword." Renji shouted at him.

Kaisha's eyes narrowed in anger before he swung his sword. Unleashing a torrent of wind blades hurling at Renji, barely missing him only because Kaisha wished it to do so.

"What? What was that attack?" Renji asked.

"You see… Ookami no Ken allows me to pour my Spirit Energy into her and then she takes control over it and channels it into the wind around her and takes control over it as well. Then she makes the air particles razor sharp and impossibly fast. She then further augments them with her own Spirit Energy. The technique is then released in a torrent of wind blades capable of cutting even Ichigo's Full Powered Getsuga Tensho with his Hollow Mask on. Well… cutting is more of a down statement… more like Shred through it… and what I sent at you was only a thousandth of that power. When I call out its name it is automatically a thousand times stronger. And that name is… Kamikaze." Kaisha explained, being unusually talkative.  
"Now I'll say this once more, Renji Abarai… release your Bankai, or this will get _very_ messy." Kaisha said as he glared openly at him.

"Fine… Bankai!" Renji shouted as he was encompassed in Spirit Energy and when the smoke, caused by the surge of Spirit Energy, disappeared he said," Soo Zabimaru." (A/N: If you guys have any questions… look it up.)

"Hihio." Renji said as the cowl surrounded his left arm and when he went to punch the air, the cowl extended and came right for Kaisha.

"What the?" Kaisha shouted sending a wordless Kamikaze attack at the cowl before seeing how little damage he did to it and dodged to the left only to see Renji there, having Flash Stepped, saying, "Orochio."

Kaisha was thrown back with a massive jagged cut in his shoulder.

"Well then… I should have known not to try what Ichigo did against Byakuya, but I had to try." Kaisha said.

Renji's eyes widened at that before saying," Your fibbing… there is no way that someone like you could have achieved Bankai."

"Oh really?" Kaisha said as he took the stance once again and said," Then allow me to show you… Bankai!"

Soon the massive super tornado that had appeared in the underground training room had returned, almost throwing Renji back off of the hill, before it vanished and there stood Kaisha in his Bankai.

"Doragon no Ookami no Ken… also… heh… I'm going to have fun with this too… Bring my enemies nothing but death… Shi no Kami." Kaisha said as he also drew his second Zanpakuto.

"What? You have 2 different Zanpakuto?" Renji shouted.

"Uh… yeah? By the way," Kaisha said before vanishing in a Flash Step and reappearing behind Renji," Kamikaze… Shi Bimu."

Renji upon seeing the attacks coming dodged easily before he had to block Kaisha's second Zanpakuto before he was thrown back by seemingly nothing.

"What the?" Renji shouted.

"If you have any questions ask Ichigo… By the way," Kaisha said as he appeared in front of Renji," Shimetsuke shibō."

Renji was thrown to the ground and skulls covered his body and he felt his Spirit Energy being siphoned off of him at an alarming rate.

"What the? Ugh! Why can't I get out of this?" Renji shouted.

"Because you don't have the sheer physical prowess to do so." Kaisha said as he began to walk off.

Renji's anger flared as he began charging his limbs with Spirit Energy and when Kaisha felt this he simply said," I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see I don't use Shimetsuke shibō very often because those of Squad 11 will call me a coward because of it. You see what this ability does is that it binds my opponent to the ground and absorbs every form of energy from them and immediately transfers it to me. You can see why I do not use this ability very often… When I first used it against Ichigo it was at the absorbing capability of a Captain level Soul Reaper with me holding back. You have I'd say about 7 Captains worth… As of right now though… you're less than a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads. You as of right now have less Spirit Energy than Academy Students." Kaisha said as he released Renji.

Renji having felt his Spirit Energy below even an unseated officer was horrified and shouted," HEY! Give me back my Spirit Energy you asshole!"

"No… besides, the effects aren't permanent. You will have your original levels of Spirit Energy by the end of the week at most. It took Ichigo a whole day when I drained him down to a Captain's level and then he shot up to above what he had before." Kaisha said as he left.

Kaisha then had a brilliant idea, he smirked at Renji before saying," Bakudo number 4: Hainawa!" He then proceeded to draw a mustache on his face, draw a black eye on his right eye, draw another eye on his left eye lid, and proceeded to put a kick me sign on his back and then he hung him from the Squad 9 Barracks.

Needless to say… Renji was screaming for the entire day. That is, however, until Kaisha felt a presence behind him.

"So you're the new substitute Soul Reaper? Strange…. I find you more powerful than the last. Bakudo number 4: Hainawa… Hado number 90: Kuroi hitsugi." A voice said behind him.


End file.
